1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guide rail assemblies used in assembly line and conveyor belt systems. In particular, the improved rail and bed system of the present invention facilitates the guided transport of objects down a predetermined path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers commonly utilize conveyor systems in processing, packaging, and assembly lines in which a product travels on a track or belt and is transported through or between various manufacturing procedures. Guide rails are provided to maintain the desired direction of travel, to maintain specific positioning of the product during a procedure, and/or to prevent lateral movement which may result in the product falling off the belt.
Rail guide support assemblies are typically utilized on each side of the conveyor belt structure to align one, two, or more guide rails which are spaced apart vertically along the predetermined path. In some instances brackets are attached to the sides of the conveyor belt structure, and support rods are mounted to the brackets. Clips or clamps are secured to the support rods, and the clamps position and support the guide rails.
Presently, guide rails comprising UHMW plastic, a polyethylene, are commonly used in conveyor systems to direct products traveling along the belt and to prevent the products from falling off the track or belt. However, many of these products, such as soda bottles, are blow-molded from polyethylene terephthalate (PET) plastic that is easily scratched by the UHMW plastic guide rails.
In the past, cylindrical and flat, rectangular metal bars have been utilized as guide rails in connection with products that are not compatible with UHMW plastic. However, these guide rails are heavy and often not compatible with conventional clamps. Therefore, a metal guide rail that is sturdy and compatible with guide rail clamps currently installed in connection with conveyor systems would be desirable.